As used in this patent application the terms Aanti-platelet@ and Aplatelet inhibiting@ shall mean any inhibition of platelet activation and/or platelet aggregation and/or platelet adhesion.
Platelet activation, aggregation and/or adhesion are believed to play significant rolls in the pathogenesis of many vaso-occlusive disorders such as unstable angina, acute myocardial infarction, reocclusion of vessels following balloon angioplasty, transient ischemic attacks and strokes. Generally speaking, when a blood vessel becomes damaged, chemical agonists bind with certain binding sites on circulating platelets, causing the platelets to become activated. The types of blood vessel wall damage that can trigger platelet activation include perforation or injury to the vessel wall, progression of atherosclerotic plaque, the performance of some interventional procedure (e.g., angioplasty, atherectomy or stenting) which stretches the vessel wall or causes intimal tearing, or other causes. When activated, platelets interact with fibrinogen, fibronectin and other clotting factors causing them to adhere to the affected blood vessel wall and to aggregate with one another and with other blood cells (e.g., leukocytes). This activation, adherence and aggregation of platelets leads to the formation of a thrombus or blood clot.
Platelet inhibiting drug therapy (i.e., therapy that prevents or deters platelet activation and/or aggregation and/or adhesion) has been used in a wide variety of cardiovascular disease states. Some platelet inhibiting drugs, such as aspirin and ticlopidine (Ticlid™ Roche Laboratories, Inc., Nutley, N.J.) prevent platelet activation by inhibiting the agonists which cause the platelets to activate. However, each of these agonist-inhibiting drugs is largely specific to only one platelet activation pathway. For example, aspirin is believed to actively block platelet activation that occurs via a cyclooxygenase pathway but has little or no efficacy in blocking platelet activation that occurs via adenosine diphosphate (ADP). On the other hand, ticlopidine is effective in inhibiting platelet aggregation that occurs via ADP but has little or no efficacy in inhibiting platelet activation that occurs through the cyclooxygenase pathway. Other antiplatelet drugs, known as glycoprotein IIb/IIIa inhibitors, are thought to inhibit the activation of platelets by preventing binding sites located on the platelet membrane glycoprotein complex IIb/IIIa (GP IIb/IIIa) from becoming active even after the platelet has been triggered by an activation agonist. In this manner, the GP IIb/IIIa binding sites are rendered unavailable for binding with fibrinogen, fibronectin and other clotting factors, and as a result platelet aggregation, platelet adhesion or clot formation are inhibited. Examples of GP IIb/IIIa inhibitors include abciximab (ReoPro™, Centocor, Inc., Malvern, Pa.), eptifibatide (Integrilin™, COR Therapeutics, South San Francisco, Calif.) and tirofiban (Aggrast™, Merck & Co., West Point, Pa.).
One drawback associated with the use of antiplatelet drug therapy is that it can be expensive, especially when the newer glycoprotein IIb/IIIa inhibiting drugs are used. Also, as with virtually all drugs, the antplatelet drugs can cause side effects. Moreover, once antiplatelet drugs have been administered, the duration of their antiplatelet action can last for as long as four to six weeks. The resultant ongoing platelet inhibiting effect can be problematic in some cases, such as where some hemorrhage occurs or where a decision is made to subject the patient to surgery or some other invasive procedure, during or after which control of bleeding may be highly desirable. In this regard, as explained in the following paragraphs, the inability to rapidly reverse the effect of antiplatelet drugs can be particularly problematic in patients who suffer from certain acute cardiovascular require immediate treatment for acute coronary syndromes, such as unstable angina or non-Q wave myocardial infarction (MI), but who may subsequently be required to undergo cardiac surgery or another invasive procedure wherein control of bleeding is desirable.
Acute Coronary Syndromes: Unstable Angina and Non-Q Wave MI
Unstable angina, also referred to as Aaccelerating angina@, Anew-onset angina@ or Aprogressive angina@ is often characterized by a) chest pain that persists even in the absence of exercise, b) an increase in the severity, frequency, or duration of anginal chest pain, and/or c) the onset of anginal pain a lower levels of exercise than before. It has been reported that unstable angina occurs at some time in the lives of approximately 6 out of 10,000 people. Unstable angina typically arises in patient=s who have a history of stable or exercise induced angina due to the presence of atherosclerotic plaque in one or more of the patient=s coronary arteries. Non-Q-wave MI is a condition in which a blockage within a coronary artery causes a mild MI. A more serious MI often follows the occurrence of a non-q wave MI. In fact, patients who suffer from a non-Q wave MI are considered to be at even higher risk for death than individuals with unstable angina.
Both unstable angina and non-Q wave MI fall into a category of serious, life-threatening emergency conditions known as acute coronary syndromes. Both the onset of unstable angina and the occurrence of non-Q wave MI can be attributed to the rupture of a coronary atherosclerotic plaque. The rupture of the coronary atherosclerotic plaque in turn causes platelets to aggregate and blood clots to form, thereby converting the prior relatively stable narrowing of the coronary artery into an unstable (“high-grade”) occlusion that severely limits blood flow to a region of the heart muscle, even when the patient is at rest.
Patients with acute coronary syndromes, such as unstable angina and non-Q wave MI, run a high risk of a fatal or non-fatal heart attack. These acute coronary syndromes require immediate hospitalization and the prompt administration of initial stabilizing treatment is a critical first step in preventing a possibly fatal heart attack from occurring. The goals of such initial stabilizing treatment is to reduce the severity of the acute symptoms and to prevent the situation from evolving into a full blown MI or potentially fatal cardiac arrhythmia. The immediate treatment often includes the administration of drugs that prevent or deter platelet aggregation or blood clotting, such as aspirin, heparin, or platelet inhibiting drugs as discussed in more detail herebelow as well as other agents such as nitroglycerin (often by paste or intravenously) beta-blockers, calcium channel blockers, antianxiety medications, and medications to control blood pressure and abnormal heart rhythms.
After the drug therapy has been initiated, the patient may be observed to determine if the condition will stabilize as a result of the aggressive medical management. If the patient does not stabilize, the patient will typically be evaluated to determine if CABG (coronary artery bypass grafting) surgery, PTCA (percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty) or some other surgical or interventional procedure is indicated. If surgery or an interventional procedure is indicated and the patient is otherwise a candidate for such surgery or intervention, the patient may then be taken to the catheterization lab for a PTCA or to the operating room for a CABG. In these patients the presence of previously administered platelet inhibiting drugs (i.e., drugs that inhibit platelet activation and/or aggregation and/or adhesion) can be a problem.
Transient Ischemic Attacks:
Another condition that may result from platelet activation, aggregation and/or adhesion is known as a transient ischemic attack (TIA). A TIA typically lasts from a few minutes to a few hours. TIA=s are caused by interrupted blood flow to a part of the brain, resulting in neurologic symptoms such as slurred speech, dizziness, double vision, or weakness in a limb. The occurrence of a TIA indicates that the patient is at a significant risk of undergoing a full-blown ischemic stroke, potentially resulting in permanent brain damage or death. The rapid induction of platelet inhibition during or after the occurrence of a TIA may help to minimize the risk that the patient will suffer a full scale embolic stroke. However, after more definitive diagnostic tests are performed it may be determined that the patient is a candidate for an interventional or surgical procedure designed to alleviate blockages in the carotid or cerebral vasculature or that the cause of the patient=s symptoms is not, in fact, a TIA but rather a small localized area of bleeding in the patient=s brain. In such instances, it would be highly desirable to be able to cease or reverse any platelet inhibition therapy that has begun, but such cessation or reversal of the platelet inhibition may take as long as weeks (e.g., 4-6 weeks).
Thus, in view of the foregoing, there exists a need for the development of a platelet inhibiting treatment that may be rapidly administered to a patient who has suffered an acute coronary syndrome (unstable angina or non-Q wave MI) or a TIA, but which can be rapidly discontinued or reversed if it is no longer indicated, such as when the patient is selected to undergo an invasive interventional or surgical procedure (e.g., PTCA or CABG) where a risk of untoward bleeding is identified.